


From the ashes comes the... Mockingbird?

by Nollids



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/F, Frienemy of my enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from 1x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the ashes comes the... Mockingbird?

"I'll get right on that." Jemma said, her words dripping with distain. Bobbi had no doubt that she was in on Fitz's plan. There's no way he could've pulled it off by herself. 

Bobbi knew that despite her terrible lying skills, just how convincing the tiny woman could be when it was needed. Between Bobbi keeping her eye on her in HYDRA and being tricked by her in the locker room, Bobbi knew that Jemma probably did everything except carry the damn thing out. 

But that sarcastic phrase, that's when Bobbi knew who she needed for her partner in this. Mac wouldn't help, Gonzales would expect May, but Jemma... Weaver knew Jemma. She knew she couldn't lie. But Bobbi knew better. 

It took a few hours before Bobbi finally decided to bring Jemma in on her plan. 

"Fitz may have carried it out perfectly but it was my plan!" She heard Jemma telling- Bobbi assumed- May, confirming her suspicions. 

Once they finished their conversation is when Bobbi decided to talk to her. She was looking at something on her tablet. Bobbi walked over to Jemma, scaring her. "Look, I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I'd be feeling the same thing." She said quickly. 

"Is there a point to this?" Jemma said purposely not looking at her. Bobbi inwardly cringed. She never really had any female friends. Except Izzy and sometimes it was like she was one of the guys. Jemma was probably the closest thing she had to a girl friend and she screwed it up. 

"But the quicker the council gets that box, the faster we can put you on a different assignment. One that you'd want." Jemma finally looked up, curious look in her eyes. "Like... looking for Skye. And it'd be a shame that even though you were looking, you... Could. Not. Find. Her."

Anger... No rage flared in Jemma's eyes and right away Bobbi knew she took it the wrong way. "How dare you!" Jemma whisper-shouted but her voice was getting louder with each word. "Skye is my friend! I know friends is a concept is foreign to you; but the fact that you would even sug--- " 

Bobbi cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth and dragged her out of sight. Their conversation was becoming less private by the second. She pulled her into a few rows of supplies that were abandoned.

"That came out wrong." Bobbi said, hand still over Jemma's mouth. "So shut up, let me explain."

Jemma's eyebrows raised in surprise at Bobbi's tone and then they softened. She nodded her head and Bobbi took her hand off. "Gonzales was very good friends with Calderon. Even though Skye was in the right, Gonzales doesn't see it that way. So when we find Skye there will be a vote on what to do with her. Weaver and Oliver... They'll just side with Gonzales. Hell I've been doing the same thing as them! But Skye was the last straw. 

Even thought I'll vote for Skye- and so will May- it's still a 2-3 vote. But if one of Skye's friends were to find her..." Bobbi said and Jemma got the gist. 

Jemma started to walk away, "If you think this means I trust you again.... Don't."

"I had no delusions that you would...." Bobbi added, bitterly and truthfully. Then as an afterthought she added, "But, hey! This stays between us. Tell no one. Not even May!"

Jemma nodded and walked away. 

 

When Skye called for help concerning her father Jemma caught her eye. "Mac and I can take a Quinjet." Bobbi supplied helpfully. "Be there in a few hours?"

"Do it!" May said forcefully. 

In the locker room, Jemma caught up to her. "I don't think I like being in here with you alone." Bobbi said grinning

Jemma remained stoic. She opened her mouth to say something but Bobbi cut her off. "I don't know how but I'll think of something. Skye won't be coming back to the Playground."

"Ok." She said briefly. She handed her an envelope. "Can you give this to her? Tell her I'm sorry how I handled things?" 

Bobbi smiled and took the note. "Of course." and then sadly- as Jemma walked away- Bobbi said "So am I." 


End file.
